


Dancing With the Devil

by morning_coffee



Category: Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morning_coffee/pseuds/morning_coffee
Summary: One more moment to remember; one more time Riddick has spared his life.





	

"I want you to remember this moment," Riddick growls, staggering off.

One more moment to remember; one more time Riddick has spared his life. It's becoming routine. 

Johns remembers all the other moments. The one where Riddick knocked him down instead of shooting him. The one where Riddick left him chained up in a cold, deserted storage room. The one where the knife at his throat was forgotten because all he could feel was Riddick's cock slamming into him, hard and fast, marking his territory. He remembers not stopping Riddick as he left afterwards.

Sometimes, he wishes he could forget.


End file.
